Hidden Dreams
by TwinkSnixx
Summary: She had the dream,determination,and passion to become a ballerina but in every girls dream has a nightmare... CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**So guys this is my 3****rd **** Fanfiction. I was having a mid-Haitus on Annie Lopez smythe oh and the time travelled well I'm gonna start typing after this. This a minor Sebtana Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE I only own Salmon Lopez.**

**Prologue**

* * *

At the tender age of 3, Santana began dancing Ballet. It was her passion, her dream. She wants to follow her Great-Grandmother's footsteps. To become a Prima Ballerina. She began Training in the Imperial ballet , she was small, but the teachers Saw her determination and passion to become a Ballerina

But in every girl's dream has a nightmare.

At the age of 12 her mother died while Santana is in the Imperial Ballet to study. Thus, she lived with her father in London for 2 years, she continued studying ballet but , she had to hide it from her father.

Salmon Lopez was not fond of her being a ballerina, he wants her to become a Lawyer, a Doctor, or a business woman not a Prima Ballerina.

But Santana remained on her path. She would go to a Studio in London after school. Her father was always late so it was the perfect time to dance.

Unfortunately, Secrets cannot be secrets forever.

Salmon Lopez arrived early one time and notice her daughter wasn't home, he searched everywhere until he saw a girl doing Pirrouttes and Jet'es Effortlessly in the park and saw Santana. Salmon approached her daughter. Salmon was furious of what she is doing when they got home he burnt all her Pionte shoes, Leotards, Thights and all ballet dreams faded away like thin air.

Santana was forced to go to America with her father but ,without her dream. They arrived in Lima, Ohio and stayed with her abuela in Lima heights Adjacent. Her abuela taunted her that ballet is stupid and nonsense. And everyone was mean to her.

For the first years In pain . Salmon Lopez barely goes home, her abuela taunted her every day. Every night she would cry to her sleep.

Finally, Santana had enough, she gave up she promised herself that she would never dance ballet again.

* * *

**so this is the prologue i will upload the story probably after 3 days**

**and i have question ? Is it weird that santana is a ballerina?**

**Pls submit your feedbacks and pls review It means a lot to me :))))**


	2. Chapter 2

First, I wanted to all know that I'm not giving up on this story. I've been busy a while now. Second, sorry for SUPER late update. sorry for any mistakes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE

* * *

"Sebastian, point harder. Keep it up". The Imperial Ballet teacher said, Sebastian has been on ballet since he was 4. Therefore, he lived in Russia 18 years already.

The class did some pirrouttes and jetes.

"Okay, great class… great class. Goodbye".

They all curtsied to their teacher and said goodbye too. Sebastian was about to go when his teacher approach him, "See this, Sebastian?".

Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw his first love, Santana. With that, He nodded

"She's the great- granddaughter of our very own Clarise Romanova. I know very well you're best friends". The teacher smiled.

"Santana? Right? But, she's in America?". Sebastian questioned.

"Yes, that's her name. Yes, she moved to America when her mother died". The teacher sighed.

"And…". Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to find her.". The teacher said Sarcastically.

"Wha…". Sebastian trailed off.

"She needs The Imperial Ballet. She's the next heir to become the prima ballerina".

"How?".

"Don't worry. The company paid for it and your parents already know".

"This is such an Honor. Thank you".

The teacher giggled.

Time flies, Sebastian was already in America. The teacher gave the address it was no other than the significant Ohio.

* * *

Santana Lopez, an ice-hearted bitch cheerleader, a glee club member, and a lost girl.

Every night, she would cry herself to sleep. She missed ballet terribly. One time, a school play was auditioning for a ballet dancer. Santana almost joined but, turned back because people might taunt her in Lima Heights and her abuela will hate her more.

If there's one wish she could wish, it would be freedom.

"Santana, wait up". A beautiful blonde called her name.

"Hi, Quinn:. She said.

"Is it ballet again?".

Santana shrugged.

Quinn was the only one who knew. She was the only one who understood Santana.

"You know, I don't want to talk about that". Santana said

"cheer up and you can't hide your dream forever soon it will come out". Quinn warned her.

* * *

Sebastian hailed a taxi. He gave the address to him where he was headed, no other than Mckinley high.

"So, you're going to study here?".

"Yes, sir".

" call me Fred. Here's my calling card".

* * *

Sebastian nodded and got out of the Taxi. He entered a typical high school life. Everyone was slamming their lockers, making out, throwing slushy to the glee kids.

He headed to the principal.

"Hello, Mr. smythe. As we expected, here's your schedule".

"Thank you, principal figgins".

He exited the office and headed to his first period. Math.

* * *

Santana passed by the studio. She remembered her past, when her great grandma was still alive.

*Flashback_*_

_Back then, Santana was still 5 years old when she was about to go to Imperial Ballet._

"_Grandma, Am I still going to dance?". The young Santana said._

_Seeing Santana's little pleading eyes made Clarise laughed._

"_Yes, My little one"._

_Clarise grabbed Santana's hand and approached the Teacher. The teacher curtsied as she saw the Prima Ballerina of The Imperial Ballet._

"_This is Santana, She's my great grand daughter. She's going to study here". Clarise said._

"_Yes, Ma'm"._

"_Hi, Santana are you excited?". The Teacher said, she crouched to her level._

"_Well then, let's go". The teacher grabbed Santana's hand guiding her to the studio._

"_bye grandma". Santana waved goodbye_

"_Bye, You'll do great". Her Grandma smiled._

_End of Flashback_

She shed a tear when she remembered her great grandma. She wanted to go to Russia to visit her Late great grandma.

* * *

Sebastian entered his first period. Math. After a while, he felt bored because all the lessons right know is taken up last year in his previous school. But, he has to sacrifice all of it for the next heir.

"Who can tell me whats this value?". Math teacher asked.

Instead of staring the blackboard forever, he raised his hands.

"2.37". Sebastian said.

"Good". The teacher said.

Then, First period is done.

Next stop: lunch

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's a rainy season here in the Philippines. Classes are suspended so that means… I CAN UPDATE. Sorry for the delay I have many projects in school but, I'll survive

Sorry for the mistakes I'm trying my best.

Chapter 3

Sebastian Exited the classroom and headed to the cafeteria. Where he will look for Santana. He sat down at the chairs and thought about Santana.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Sebastian Smythe was a new boy in Imperial ballet, He was shy but, tough. Serious but, silly. He was always alone, his parents work all the time, He was born in Russia, He was now 10 years old.

"Hi." A Latina approached him

Sebastian looked at the Latina, '_She's gorgeous'_,Sebastian's heart began beating rapidly "Hello".

"My name is Santana Lopez but, you can call me Annie". She smiled.

'_Even her smile was beautifu_l' Sebastian thought. "My name is Sebastian Smythe." He offered a hand. They shooked hands which made Santana Laugh. 'Her hands are warm.'

"Come, lets go, we have five minutes until the class starts". She said, Santana grabbed Sebastian's hand, Santana looked at Sebastian like they were meant to be.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Sebastian sighed, He missed her, she would always be his partner in ballet class, they would talk together, Hang out together but, it was a only a matter of time. Before her mother died. He stood up and walked around school. Not until…

"Hey, watch it!" A feiry voice said.

"Sorry." Sebastian said and helped her out.

"That's okay. I'll have to go bye!". She said

She sounds familiar. She sounds like Santana.

XXXXX

"Sorry, I'm late. I bumped into someone". Santana said, entering the choir room.

"That is okay Santana. Now, Please take your seat we have an important news to tell you". Will said. " Sue will cut glee club". Will blurted out.

"She cant Do that". Rachel screamed.

"Sit down Gay berry." Santana Hissed.

"Sue found a way to cut us off. We must pay $ 20,000 in 2 months." Will said.

"But, Mr Schue..". Rachel crossed her arms.

When Mr. Schue was about to debate, Sebastian Smythe entered the choir room.

"I would like to join glee clube". He said.

"Well, its nice you to join, The floor is yours". Mr. Schue smiled.

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came**

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

**Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came**

The glee club looked astonished especially, Santana.

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

**Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came**

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

**I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

All the glee club clapped and smiled except for Santana, She was staring at him.

"OK, just… wow Welcome to the glee club." Will clapped.

"Thank Mr. Schu". He said.

"Ok, Sebastian take your seat beside Santana." Will pointed.

Santana smiled at him sheepishly.

"Moving on, the glee club will be cut off soon if we don't find a solution." Will said scratching his head. Rachel raised her hand and said " Mr. Schu if a crazy idea, There's a ballet competition the prize for 1st place is $20,000 By partner. The girl has a solo and of course I have to do it I know how".

The glee club shrugged.

"First, the show choir now ballet? Are okay?". Mercedes crossed her arms.

"We'll try Rachel. Anyone from you guys know how to do ballet". Mr. Schue asked.

Sebastian raised his hand. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"We'll do it by partners ok. Santana your partner will be Sebastian. Kurt your partner will be Tina. Finn, your partner will be Rachel". Mr. schu said.

Santana Gulped. "But, Mr Schu…". Santana trailed off.

"No buts Santana. This is our only hope".

Santana Shrugged and crossed her arms

XxXXXXXXx

Mr. schu dismissed the glee club. Sebastian approached Santana

"Let's practice". Sebastian Asked.

"Well, I have things to do but sure". Santana agreed. She only agreed because her father will be joining dinner. Santana hated her father, Her father doesn't care about her.

They walk together. Upon entering the ballet studio. Sebastian handed over the leotard and Pionte Shoes to her.

"Where did you get this?". Santana asked.

"well, I saw it". Sebastian replied simply. Santana sighed and went to the dressing room. She promised to never dance ballet but she'll give it a try. She wore the tights and leotards, She tied the pionte shoes and went out.

Sebastian's jaw dropped. She looked like her but he has to find out if she really is her. He pressed track seven and curtsy. Santana then bows, Santana did some several pirrouttes. As the music slowed down she approached Sebastian. Sebastian then lift Santana up and pose. He slowly put Santana down and continued. As the music's beat got faster, Santana jetes and Sebastian did some turns. As the music died, they ended up each others hands , hearts beating rapidly.

"That was good". Sebastian said and curtsy

"Yeah". She said, She felt free when she danced ballet. She felt happy.

She was about to exit the studio when Sebastian said " The great granddaughter of Clarise Romanova, Annie".

She turned back and gulped. "Why do you know that?"

"You are the next heir". He said breathing deeply

"What heir?"

"To become a Prima Ballerina, I was sent here to bring you to Russia. Don't you remember me? We used to be partners."

She remembered him. It was true they were partners all the time but, it was a long time ago.

"Twink?". She said.

"Yup that's me."

She broke down and cried.

Sebastian saw Santana how she was broken. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her.

Santana let herself relax on sebastian's arms. She missed his bestfriend and her secretly First love.

* * *

Pls. review. I'm so sorrrrrryyyy for the mistakes I have done. I hope you atleast enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

So super sorry for any mistakes. Sorry for not updating so long. I've been busy. Super sorry. I hope this makes it up for you

PLEASE review!

Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 4- Dreams with you

Santana and Sebastian watched Rachel dance ballet awkwardly. It made Sebastian laughed a bit and scratched his head abruptly. Santana watched Ms. Tammy's expression looking at Rachel.

"That's enough Ms. Berry, you can sit down now." Ms. Tammy says. She stands there without a word. Suddenly, She caught someone in her eyes. "You, with the messy bun. Come up here." She demands.

They all looked at Santana for she was the only one who is in a messy bun.

"Santana, go on." Sebastian whispered and grinned.

She stood up and went in front. She let Ms. Tammy observe her body. " Well, you have a look. Did you danced before? I can see your legs fully developed and the way you walk is gracefully." Ms. Tammy raised her eyebrows.

"I did ballet before but I …I… stopped." She confessed.

The ND was shocked; they never knew that she danced Ballet before. They only knew that she was a cheerleader.

The teacher pressed play. As the music crescendos, She leaped and did a Jète and some turns. Ms. Tammy was speechless. This girl, in front of her, was phenomenal. She did the turn effortlessly. Ms. Tammy took years to master that turn. Sebastian looked at his friend danced; She is great.

"Stop." Ms. Tammy says.

Santana's face dropped what did she do wrong. She looked at her ND mates with their mouths opened wide.

"What did I do wrong?" Santana asks.

"You did nothing wrong! You were great! How did you do that?" Ms. Tammy Smiles.

"Thank you." Santana curtsies. "I used to… Dance Ballet when I was younger."

"Why did you stop?"

Santana gulped and looked at Sebastian nervously for she didn't no what to say. She waited the bell to ring.

"Class dismissed." She announces.

"That was great." Sebastian whispered to her. It made Santana hide her cheeks because of the redness and because she doesn't want him to see her blush like an idiot.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Santana was already in bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. She had a big crush in Sebastian. He was her wingman. But she knows that he doesn't have feelings for her. Sebastian thinks of her as a friendly figure. She just hopes that he has feelings for her. She started to have feeling when they were only 13 years old.

_FLASHBACK…_

_Santana was feeling sad because her mother is gotten sick. She feels like she was alone. Sebastian had been Santana's partner ever since he came. The other boys in the class were in it, always chose the prettiest and girls with girls to partner with, not Santana with all the talent._

"_Hey, all alone?" Sebastian approaches his friend._

"_Yeah." She barely says._

"_Why?" He looked at her._

"_Nothing." She closes her eyes and looked away. She wasn't in the mood to talk_

"_Something's wrong, San, I know it."_

"_My mom is sick and no one was taking care of her right now. I wanted to be absent but she said that I must attend." She confessed._

"_I know how it feels, San. Though, I barely see my parents. I remembered my nanny was sick. I was sad too. But it will soon pass. Trust me." Sebastian sticks out his hand, " Come, and let's dance. So you'll feel better." He assures._

_She nodded._

_They did a Pas De Deux in the middle of the class. It made their classmate caught their attention. The teacher watch the two danced in perfect sync._

_The dance finished perfectly. Sebastian carefully puts her down and curtsied each other. The class and the teacher cheered and applauded in amazement. _

"_Thanks, Twink." She says breathlessly. And hugged him_

"_No problem, Snixx." He grins._

_And with that hug, Sparks grew instantly._

_End of flashback_

Santana was about to sleep. Her phone buzzed.

_Look out in your window ;)_

_-Seb._

She stared for a minute until her body is ready to move. She look out and saw Sebastian waiting for her.

"Hey, what are you doing up? It's late." She shouts but not loud enough to disturb her neighbors.

"Just come down. It's a surprise." Sebastian replies.

Unexpectedly, Santana went out from the window. She clutched her hand in the wall but she slipped, " Sebastian, Catch me."

Sebastian catches her just in time. They stared for a moment, Until Sebastian burst into fit laughter, and "You have gotten heavy, aye?"

Santana rolls her eyes and smiled. Sebastian dropped her carefully and led her the way to the destination.

"Come, I have a surprise for you." Sebastian says.

Santana was quite nervous and excited she doesn't know what will happen next.

"What's up, Twink?" She partially joked, " Is this one of your pranks again?"

"No-No I'm serious." He assures.

They entered an unfamiliar place. It was really dark but Sebastian held her hand to guide the way. She saw a little light coming from afar. They walked many more steps until; they entered a studio full of Tutus.

"What's this?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just. Try one of those." Sebastian pointed, "Oh and put on your toe shoes."

"Okay, smarty pants."

A minute later Sebastian saw Santana got out of the room. Sebastian's eyes widened when he looked at Santana. She was so beautiful. The tutu perplexed her eyes and her tan skin matched perfectly on her tutu.

Sebastian pressed track 12.

"What am I going to do now?"

"Dance" He says simply.

Santana sighed and danced…

In the end, Both Sebastian and Santana were panting to each other and breathing heavily. They both finished perfectly.

"Wow, that was so good." She admits breathlessly.

"You're better." He confesses.

They stood there for a moment. Suddenly, the earth began rotating slowly. Focusing at them. Sebastian leans and kissed her lips. As well for Santana, she accepted it.

They pulled away to catch their breath and once more, the stared at each other.

"Umm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't did that-" She cuts him off.

"That's okay." She admits, not bothering to look at her.

"Ummm…. Maybe let's go now. It's getting late." Sebastian says.

Santana nodded. She went back inside the dressing room to change again in casual. Sebastian sighed. He had feelings for Santana. But, he found it impossible because she thinks that He was a brotherly figure for her.

They went outside silently.

_Little did they know they had feeling for each other? They were just afraid to confess. It's all in the hands of fate._

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


End file.
